


Setting the Stage

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Roselia prepares for a performance, Rinko and Lisa have just the things to make it perfect.





	Setting the Stage

**Author's Note:**

> At first this was just going to be Lisa fussing over her bandmates but then it turned into Riko appreciation with a side of Lisa appreciation and some bonus YukiLisa. Idek.

Lisa stands in front of the mirror, running her hands over the fabric to smooth out any wrinkles.  She twists and turns, taking it in from every direction before turning to Rinko with a bright grin.  “These outfits look amazing, Rinko!”

 

“Yeah, you really outdid yourself, Rinrin!”  Ako bounces on her toes, waiting for Rinko to finish adjusting her own outfit before rushing over to grab her in a hug.  

 

Rinko blushes, returning the hug while shyly glancing over at Lisa.  “I’m glad you like them.”

 

“You’ve done well, Rinko.”  Yukina approaches, sharing a warm smile.

 

Sayo nods in agreement.  “These outfits suit us quite well, Shirokane-san.  I’m grateful for all of your hard work.”

 

“Thank you.”  Rinko fidgets slightly, unable to move as Ako clings to her.  

 

“You know, I even have the perfect accessories to go with these dresses too!”  Lisa moves to grab her bag, rummaging around until she pulls out a package from one of the stores in the shopping center.  “I bought these on a whim, but I wasn’t expecting to be able to use them so quickly.”

 

The delicate black lace ribbons match the outfits perfectly and Rinko cannot help but let out a tiny gasp when she sees them.  

 

Lisa places the package down on one of the tables before moving closer to Ako and Rinko.  “I’ve got two cute matching ribbons for our Ako.” 

 

Ako releases Rinko from her grip, eyes widening when she sees them.  “Are these really for Ako?”

 

“Of course!”  Lisa lightly tugs at one of Ako’s pigtails before fastening a ribbon around each of them.  She uses her fingers to adjust the curls of Ako’s hair, patting the ends once she is satisfied.  “They match your divine aura perfectly.”

 

Rinko smiles as she watches Ako’s face light up at the praise.  

 

“And for our dear Rinko we have this beautiful lace headband.”  Rinko inhales sharply when the attention is suddenly focused on her.  Lisa carefully slips it the delicate band decorated with blue and purple flowers into Rinko’s hair, making minor adjustments until she is satisfied.  Gentle fingers cup her chin, tilting it up until their gazes meet and Lisa grins. “It suits you.”

 

“Thank you, Imai-san, it’s lovely.”  Despite the flush spreading across her face, Rinko manages a shy smile under Lisa’s attention, grateful for the small gift.  

 

“If you keep looking at me like that, I’m going to want to spoil you even more.”  Lisa pokes at Rinko’s cheek, earning a quiet giggle. She places her hand against Rinko’s cheek, smile bright as she focuses on Rinko.  “Think of it as a small gift for all of your hard work.”

 

Rinko can feel her face heating up even as Lisa steps away.

 

“Rinrin!  You look amazing!”  Ako is soon back at her side, arms wrapped around Rinko’s.

 

“You look wonderful as well, Ako-chan.”  Rinko pats Ako on the shoulder before watching Lisa set her sights on the other two members.

 

Lisa turns her attention to Sayo next, grabbing another accessory from the package but hiding it behind her back as she approaches.  “I found the perfect thing for Sayo.”

 

“Imai-san…”  Sayo narrows her eyes, wary of what she cannot see.  “This is no time for games.”

 

“Aw, Sayo, don’t you trust me?”  Lisa innocently bats her lashes.

 

Sayo does not answer, glaring instead.  

 

“One of these days I’m going to get you to smile you know.”  Lisa pulls Sayo into a sudden hug, making her squeak in surprise.  

 

“Smiling is not necessary.”  Sayo grumbles as she attempts to escape Lisa’s hold but it is no use.  She lets out a huff as Lisa manages to pin the delicate accessory to her hair anyway.

 

Lisa laughs, twisting away from Sayo once she is finished.  “You know, a certain someone could attend one of our lives and think it makes you look even cuter.”

 

“We don’t have time for this foolishness.”  Despite Sayo’s rough words, Rinko can see a hint of red appearing in her cheeks.  Sayo tries to hide it by toying with her hair but Rinko knows the others have most likely noticed it as well.  

 

That leaves one other person and Rinko turns her attention to Yukina, curious to see her reaction to whatever Lisa has picked out for her.  She can feel Ako vibrating in excitement next to her, trying her best to remain quiet.

 

Lisa hesitates, her hands tracing the edges of the package before she looks up at Yukina.  “This sound so silly, but the lace pattern almost looked like cat paw prints so I couldn’t help but choose it.”

 

The mention of cats definitely catches Yukina’s attention but Lisa makes no move to approach her, seeming almost nervous.

 

Rinko glances back and forth between them, noting how Lisa’s hand seems to shake ever so slightly when picking up the hair decoration.  “Do you mind…”

 

The question trails off but Yukina is nodding before Lisa even finishes speaking.  

 

Lisa is quiet as she closes the distance between herself and Yukina, taking great care to place the ribbon in Yukina’s hair.  Her fingers brush through loose strands, lingering a little longer than necessary but Yukina makes no move to push her away.

 

When Lisa steps back, Yukina’s expression grows soft.  “Thank you, Lisa. Did you choose something for yourself as well?”

 

“Oh, yeah.  But it’s nothing fancy.”  Lisa waves off the question, her gaze still focused on the hair decoration in Yukina’s hair.

 

Yukina is quick to move forward, clearly heading for the package that still rests on the tabletop.  She reaches in before Lisa is even aware of what is happening and carefully pulls out the final hair decoration.  “Do you mind if I add something to the ribbon?”

 

Eyes wide, Lisa stares at Yukina until she seems to realize that a response is required.  “That’s fine, go ahead.”

 

With a nod, Yukina turns and rummages in her own bag  for something. As she finishes fiddling with the ribbon, Yukina holds it out to Lisa with a hopeful look.  “I apologize if it looks a little sloppy, but I thought the color might go well with what you’ve picked out.”  

 

The moment Lisa sees the tiny red roses that have been attached to the ribbon she cannot stop smiling.  “They look wonderful together.”

 

When Lisa makes no move to take the ribbon, Yukina carefully pins it to her hair.  

 

Rinko lets out a happy sigh as she watches the two of them. She can feel Ako grinning against her side and even Sayo looks amused despite the way she rolls her eyes.  

 

Sayo stands with a huff, crossing her arms as she gives Lisa and Yukina a pointed look.  “If you two are quite finished, we do still have a show to perform.” 

 

Lisa stands up, one hand holding Yukina’s while the other reaches for Sayo’s.  “Don’t think I didn’t see that smile, Sayo.”

 

“You must be seeing things, Imai-san.”  Sayo’s voice hardly has any of its usual bite and Rinko hides her smile as she and Ako follow the others to the stage.


End file.
